Forbidden Love
by horseriding-muso
Summary: Ron has feelings for Harry, but is not sure whether to tell him or not. Story should be better than summary!
1. So it begins

A/n: My first fic. Please don't kill me. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Characters are probably a bit ooc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (duh)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron Weasley woke up as the morning rays filled the dorm. Rolling over onto his side, he looked at the black haired boy in the bed next to his. He looked so innocent, like a sleeping baby. Ron had felt this way about Harry Potter for many years, but only recently had Harry filled his dreams. Ron propped himself up on his elbow, remembering the dream he had. It had involved a lot of intimacy between him and Harry. Ron sighed. He knew it would only happen in his dreams. He then turned his mind to happier thoughts. Christmas!  
  
Harry woke to Ron's grinning face.  
  
"Wake-up Harry! Presents! Merry Christmas!"  
  
Sitting up and stretching, Harry reached over for his glasses and put them on. He then turned to his small pile of presents. He opened one. The Dursely's. It contained a pebble and two tissues. The rest of Harry's presents included another knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley plus a lot of home-made toffees and sweets, Hagrid's own Cauldron Cakes, which Harry placed carefully aside, Hermione had given him 'Hogwarts: A History' and from Ron... "Oh, wow Ron! This is great!" Harry said, flicking through the photo album, filled with all their friends. "Wow Ron! This is fantastic! Thank you so much!"  
  
Ron went scarlet. He hadn't expected Harry to like his present this much. Ron had made sure there were lots of photos of him and Harry. He hoped maybe it would bring Harry closer to him  
  
"What did you get from Hermione?" Harry asked, and then picked up his book. "I got the history of Hogwarts. I guess she's getting sick of telling us all about it." Harry winked and laughed.  
  
Ron hurried to find Hermione's present. He picked it up and showed it to Harry. Both boys started to laugh uncontrollably. It was Hogwarts: A History.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodnight Ron, Goodnight Harry. Merry Christmas boys." Hermione said tiredly, climbing the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"G'night Hermione." The boys called after her. "Merry Christmas."  
  
After a few minutes of silently staring into the fire, Harry announced he was tired and was going to bed. The goodnights were exchanged and off Harry went.  
  
Ron sighed and sank lower into the overstuffed chair. He had wanted to tell Harry how he felt today, but was too chicken. Thoughts had raced around in his mind. What if Harry hated him? What if Harry AND Hermione never talked to him again? What if everyone found out? There were just too many risks involved. Ron leant his head in his hand. Why couldn't life just be simple?  
  
After an hour of wallowing in self-pity, Ron decided it would be best to go to bed. He walked past Harry's bed, and looked at the sleeping teen. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ron stroked Harry's cheek softly. Harry didn't stir. Bending down, Ron kissed Harry's cheek lightly, and then stood up. A hand caught his wrist. Ron turned around, his heart beating hard. Soft green eyes met his own and the pull on Ron's wrist made him sit down on Harry's bed again. Harry sat up and moved his face closer to Ron's. "Merry Christmas Ron." Harry whispered. 


	2. Harry's POV

A/n: Well, this story was supposed to be only one chapter but as I got so many reviews (okay, only 9) asking me to write another chapter so here it is! I will now be writing another 3 chapters, one from Harry's POV, one from Ron's and one from Hermione's. And to my reviewers, I love you guys! You made me so happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters, the great and wonderful J.K.Rowling does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start. There was something heavy lying across his body! Harry panicked, and then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Ron's arm. Harry smiled as he remembered last night.  
  
He had been just about to fall asleep when Ron had come into the dormitory and sat on the edge of his bed. Harry's heart had been beating so fast, surely it wasn't possible? But then Ron had stroked his cheek softly, making Harry shiver, but he didn't open his eyes. Harry had then felt Ron's lips on his cheek in a gentle kiss and the bed rise as Ron stood up. Harry made up his mind and reached out to grab Ron's wrist. Startled brown eyes met his own and Harry had pulled Ron back down onto his bed. He sat up and whispered "Merry Christmas Ron."  
  
Their lips had met and the longing Harry had felt for Ron came rushing out. After their first kiss, Ron and Harry had embraced each other and there they spent the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry felt the weight of Ron's arm lift off him as the teenager mumbled something and rolled over onto his back.  
  
Harry turned over and propped himself up, watching Ron sleep so peacefully. Harry reached out and ran a finger down Ron's face softly, over and over again. "Good morning Sleepy-head." Harry said, grinning, as Ron woke.  
  
"Morning." Ron said sleepily and turned over then sat up quickly and looked at Harry, then back at the bed he was in and at Harry again.  
  
"Wha? But, how? What hap-" Ron stuttered but was silenced by a quick kiss from Harry. Ron stared in awe at Harry.  
  
"So, it wasn't just a dream then?" He asked with a lop sided grin.  
  
"No." Harry grinned and embraced Ron. "It wasn't just a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the Christmas holidays, Harry and Ron slept with each other, having no one else in the dorm; they did not need to conceal their love for one another. They knew this freedom would end when term started again, how ever.  
  
One night, they lay in each other's arms when Harry spoke.  
  
"Ron, this is the last night we will be able to sleep in the same bed. Tomorrow, everyone will be back, and we can hardly go unnoticed."  
  
"I know, Harry. We need to find somewhere we can go for some privacy."  
  
Harry thought hard. They needed somewhere that no one could just wander into. They needed somewhere that wasn't often used. They needed somewhere that filled their requirements. Requirements.  
  
"The Room of Requirement!" Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Brilliant Harry! No one ever uses that! Unless of course they. require it." Ron finished lamely.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed him softly. Ron was just so loveable with everything he did. 


	3. Ron's POV

A/n: Well, here it is folks! Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so, so, so, soooooo long! To my faithful reviewers: You guys are great!  
  
WARNING! It gets slightly fluffy and characters get rather ooc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters. blah, blah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I want somewhere comfortable, somewhere where no one can walk in on us. Somewhere private.' Ron thought hard as he paced past a wall. 'I need somewhere warm and comfortable, I ne-' He was brought out of his thought with a poke in the small of his back.  
  
"Ron, look!" Harry said, pointing towards the door that had appeared in the wall. "It worked! We did it!"  
  
Ron grinned and gingerly opened the door. "Oh wow..." He said and heard Harry give a gasp of surprise behind him.  
  
The room had a large four-poster bed in it with lots of over-stuffed lounges and chairs. Cushions adorned the room and the soft lighting gave a romantic feel to the room. Ron walked into the room, with Harry following. "Colloportus" Harry said, his wand pointing at the door. "Just in case." Harry shrugged, replying to Ron's strange look. "Good idea."  
  
Ron walked over and sat on the bed and smoothed the bed covers. He looked up at Harry and grinned. "Come here, come and sit with me."  
  
Harry grinned and walked over to Ron. Instead of sitting next to him, Harry sat on Ron's lap and kissed him softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ron lay in bed that night, listening to Neville's snores, he re-lived the day and smiled to himself, he had never felt so good! Ron loved the way Harry made him feel, it was as though Ron was indestructible, nothing could hurt Ron when he was with Harry. Unfortunately, Ron and Harry couldn't just waltz down the halls hand in hand, could they?  
  
Ron rolled over onto his side and looked at Harry. This had become a favourite hobby of Ron's ever since the other boys had come back into the dormitories. Ron loved watching Harry sleep so peacefully, his face illuminated by the moonlight that often shone through the window, though on this night it was a new moon, so the dormitory was dark, but nevertheless Ron gazed at the sleeping teenager, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did you boys get to yesterday? I looked everywhere for you!" Hermione asked as soon as the boys came down to breakfast, rather late. "And why are you so late this morning?"  
  
"Err." Ron mumbled. He hadn't realised that Hermione would wonder where they went. How stupid of him! Luckily, it appeared Harry had thought of this.  
  
"We were just in the library. Divination homework. Common room was too noisy." Harry explained. "And we were late cause we were up late."  
  
Ron smiled to himself. Harry was great. He quickly sat down to hide his grin. The last thing they needed was Hermione to catch on. That would be very bad. Disastrous. Ron sighed and helped himself to some breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Colloportus."  
  
Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his nose softly. They were back in the Room of Requirement, having left Hermione to tackle her huge pile of Arithmancy homework. Harry took Ron's hands and led him over to the bed, teasing him with soft kisses. Ron grinned and pulled Harry down onto the bed, kissing him hard. The door behind them rattled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They won't bother with a locked door." Ron whispered and pulled Harry into a deeper embrace and moaned as Harry's tongue found it's way into Ron's mouth.  
  
The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Ron and Harry looked up, in surprise and shock. "Oh no..." Ron muttered. This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening. He shut his eyes tightly and felt Harry roll off him.  
  
'Please let it be a trick, false' Ron thought desperately and opened his eyes. It wasn't a trick.  
  
There in the doorway stood Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n2: Bom bom baammm! Oh no! Harry and Ron have been discovered! And by their best friend! What will Hermione do?!? Hopefully, the next chapter will be up quicker than this one was. I really am sorry about the lateness of this one. 


	4. Hermione's POV

A/n: Ta da! Next instalment of 'Forbidden Love'. It might be the last. I don't know really. Tell me if you think I should write another chapter or whatever. This chapter is written in first-person POV, Hermione is writing in her diary. It is a couple of days before she discovers Ron and Harry, just telling you so you don't say 'What the hell is she on?' I'm not going to put dates either, so just try and work it our best you can. First entry is about when everyone comes back. Ok, enough rambling, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If it were mine I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction, would I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ron's hand brushed mine as we were walking into the Great Hall at lunch today! I hope I haven't let on about how I much I like him! I've been having dreams about him almost every night and whenever I see him a thousand butterflies suddenly appear in my stomach! Oh, Diary, what should I do? Should I tell him how I feel or should I just let it be, and see if he makes a move first? I'm just so confused! I've never felt this way about a boy before! And he's my best friend! Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other, are they? Listen to me, Diary, I'm rambling on like a mad woman. People see me as the calm and collected bookworm, and here I am, obsessing over my best friend! Maybe I shouldn't have got him 'Hogwarts: A History' for Christmas. Maybe I should have got him that heart shaped candy I saw in Honeydukes. No, that would have been terrible. Harry would have never let me live it down. It would have been all over the school. 'Hogwarts: A History' was a good choice. Yes. It was.  
  
Well, it is getting late. I must go to bed. Good night Diary.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ron and Harry have been acting very strange lately. They're being very secretive. Maybe Ron has confessed his love for me to Harry and they are working something out together. Yes that must be it. Whenever they come back from wherever they went, Ron always has his adorable goofy smile on his face, so that must be it! Oh, I hope he reveals it soon; I'm absolutely bursting with anticipation! I over-heard Lavender telling Parvati that she liked Dean. Like that isn't half-obvious. Oh dear, I hope I'm not that obvious. I can't be. No. Someone would have said something, I'm sure. I keep my feelings about Ron concealed well. Maybe too well. Oh no. What if Ron does like me but thinks I don't feel the same way? Oh, Diary, this is just getting too stressful. Why does love have to be so hard? Oh no, someone is coming! I better hide you quickly!  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ron and Harry went off together today, without telling me. I couldn't find them all afternoon! I really do wonder what they were doing. I re-read over my last entry and it is kind of unrealistic. Ok, fair enough that Ron would tell Harry, but sneaking off together to make something for me? I doubt it. I really do wonder what they are up to, you would think, since I am their best friend, they would tell me. What are they doing that is so secretive that they can't tell me? Maybe they're. no, they couldn't possibly be. No. What a silly thought. No, Hermione, no way. But, Diary, what ARE they up to? I really want to know? Maybe I should just ask them. No, that would be prying; it would be like I don't trust them. I'll just let them tell me. Yes, that is what I will do. I must go Diary. It is getting late.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ron and Harry were very late to breakfast this morning. It really is making me suspicious. Harry said they were in the Library when I asked about where they were yesterday, he said they had Divination homework and the common room was too noisy. Funny, I don't remember Ron complaining about their homework like he usually does. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go by their word. Must run now, Diary, just came up here to write this down. Will write more tonight.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, have I got a story to tell you! It isn't a good one, either! As I told you before, Ron and Harry were very late to breakfast this morning and they disappeared again this afternoon. They left soon after I pretended to do my Arithmancy homework. I got up a few minutes after they left and followed them, keeping out of sight. I know that was bad of me, but I needed to know where they were sneaking off to. I watched from behind the corner at what they were doing. They were pacing in front of a blank wall, concentrating very hard. On the opposite wall, the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's attempt to teach trolls ballet. It was the Room of Requirement they wanted! But what for, I wondered as I watched them. The door appeared in the wall and in they went. I waited a couple of minutes before going to the door. Breathing deeply I turned the handle. They had locked it! I had smiled, somewhat proudly. So I had taught them something. I pulled my wand out of my robes and cast the Alohomora spell and I heard the door unlock. I twisted the handle again and swung the door open triumphantly. I barely heard the door bang onto the wall. Ron and Harry were lying together on a bed. Harry rolled off Ron and stood up. Ron had his eyes shut, but he opened them again. Horror showed clearly in their eyes. I stood in the doorway, gaping like a fish.  
  
"Hermione let me explain..." Harry had started, but I shut my mouth and shook my head disbelievingly. Ron got off the bed and stood next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione." Harry had sighed; I guess he couldn't find the right words, not that I let him.  
  
I turned and ran from the room, I could hear Harry running after me, but I went into the girl's bathroom. After a couple of minutes, I came back here to tell you my story.  
  
I can't believe how stupid I was, not to realise what was going on between them! So much for Ron liking me! I can't believe what a dolt I was. A real drongo. Ugh. Nice one Hermione. Well done. The boys probably hate me now; I probably looked like a homophobic or something. But, it was a very big shock for me. I will go and apologise tomorrow. Yes, that is what I will do.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n2: Well, there you have it. I have decided to write another chapter after this one, if I get enough reviews (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). For those of you who don't know, or didn't guess, a homophobic is someone who HATES homosexuals. I personally don't think Hermione is a homophobic, but tell me your opinions. To do that you have to REVIEW, so do it! Thankie you! 


	5. And so it ends

A/n: Here it is, the 5th and last instalment of Forbidden Love. Sorry it took me so long, I didn't have any ideas. Anyways, nothing more to say here besides thanks heaps to my reviewers, you guys always brighten my day. TIM TAMS FOR ALL! Once again, this is a bit further back from where Hermione's diary ended. If that made sense. It's sort of an all around POV now, if THAT made sense.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya da ya da, I'm sure you know the deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione... Let me explain, please" Harry sighed, looking into her wide brown eyes. How could he explain what she had seen? There was no point in making up a lie. Hermione wasn't stupid. Harry felt Ron get up off the bed and stand beside him. Hermione shook her head in disbelief; Harry didn't really blame her. It wasn't every day you saw your two male best friends making out.  
  
"Hermione." Harry tried again, but could still not find the right words.  
  
Hermione shook her head once again, turned and ran. Harry quickly followed, leaving a stunned Ron standing alone.  
  
Harry ran after Hermione as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what he'd say to her if he caught up with her but none the less he wanted to catch her. That wasn't about to happen. Hermione ran quickly into a girls' bathroom. Even though he was gay, Harry was not about to follow Hermione in. So he slowly walked back to the Room of Requirement.  
  
"What happened just then?" Ron asked in a faint voice as Harry came in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"The worst thing that could ever happen." Harry replied, walking over and dropping his head on to the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
Ron stroked Harry's hair gently. "She probably hates us now hey? She probably thinks we don't trust her." He whispered.  
  
"Or she doesn't want to be friends with two poofs." Harry's muffled voice had a hint of bitterness in it.  
  
"No, no. Hermione's not like that." Ron paused. "I don't think she is, anyway."  
  
They both stayed that way for a good while. Eventually, they walked back up to the common room and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the next day was a Saturday, Ron decided to sleep in. He was having a great dream about Harry. They were walking outside Hogwarts, hand in hand and no one cared they that were being openly gay. The sun was shining brightly and Hermione was waving happily at them from under a tree. Everything was perfect. Harry turned Ron towards him and kissed him softly. He did it again. It felt so real. Again he was kissed. Really real. Ron opened his eyes slowly and saw Harry grinning broadly at him.  
  
Ron smiled sleepily. "Joo takin 'vantadge o' me?" He said, his brain not quite functioning well enough to form proper words. (A/n: Translation - 'You taking advantage of me?')  
  
Harry chuckled and stroked Ron's cheek softly. "Of course not, Love. You looked so cute sleeping there, I couldn't resist." He face turned serious. "But now you are awake, we need to figure out what to do about Hermione."  
  
This woke Ron up. "I'd forgotten about that." He leaned up on his elbows. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked down to the Great Hall alone, thinking very hard. She had seen Harry that morning in the common room but he had just turned right around and went back up to the boys dormitory. It had worried Hermione. What if Harry and Ron would never speak to her again? That would mean she might have to be friends with. Lavender and Parvati! Hermione gave a shudder as she sat down on her own and helped herself to some breakfast.  
  
She was still in deep thought when she spotted the boys come into the Great Hall. They saw her too. Ron muttered something to Harry and they turned to walk outside. Hermione was deeply hurt. They must hate me, she thought sadly as she watched them disappear from sight. Sighing loudly, Hermione slowly turned back to her breakfast, even though she had lost her appetite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Harry walked out into the bright sunlight together. They had just seen Hermione in the Great Hall and didn't really feel like facing her at the moment. So they had escaped outside.  
  
"You know, we're going to have to face her soon. Classes start again on Monday." Harry said dryly, breaking the silence.  
  
"I know, but what are we meant to say? 'Hey Hermione, sorry we didn't tell you that your two best friends are gay, hope you understand'? I don't think that will go down very well somehow." Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
Despite his gloomy mood, Harry laughed. "We could try it." He said, his mood now slightly happier. "You never know."  
  
Ron just smiled and shook his head. "Come on, let's go to the Room. I can't freely talk out here. You never know who might be listening."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought we came in here to talk." Harry said, grinning from under Ron.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron kissed Harry's nose softly. "But there are a lot more important things to be done." He kissed Harry again.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Ron. No sooner had the door been locked had Ron taken Harry over to the bed and started to kiss him, Harry HAD wanted to talk, not that he minded the alternative. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist as the boy deepened the kiss. Then a knock came at the door.  
  
"Bloody typical." muttered Ron, regretfully standing up.  
  
Harry put a finger to his lips, hoping Ron might get the message that if they were quiet the gatecrasher might go away, thinking it an empty classroom. Still, after what happened with Hermione, he was very cautious. Thinking very hard, Harry pictured a couch and some bookshelves and other recreational gadgets. With a gasp, he felt himself fall down a bit, as the large bed became a sofa and the whole room around him transformed, so it looked like nothing was going on.  
  
"By Merlin!" Ron yelled out loudly, obviously very surprised.  
  
Harry moaned inwardly. So much for no one being in here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( A/n: Backtracking a bit, just telling you so you don't get confused.))  
  
"You can do this Hermione. They've been your best friends for ages. It's not really that hard." Hermione whispered under her breath, walking down a corridor, trying to find the boys. They weren't outside so Hermione guessed they might be in the Room of Requirement. Sure enough, the door was there. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. No bursting in like last time.  
  
Hermione heard a slight scuffle inside, and then it all went quiet. After a while Hermione was about to give up when she heard a voice, unmistakably Ron's, yell out.  
  
"Oh, nice one Hermione, catch them while they are having some private time." She cursed under her breath. She started to walk away, thinking it to be the best option. If she hung around the door the boys would hate her forever! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry made up his mind. He stood up and walked past Ron who was still gawking at the room with his mouth open. Harry half jogged to the door and pulled it open quickly. He had a slight suspicion as to who the person was and his guess was right. He poked his head out the door to see Hermione's retreating back. Harry took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Hermione!" He called, stepping outside the door a little.  
  
Hermione turned quickly, surprised that Harry was calling her back. Harry could see her eyes looking up and down him and groaned inside. She thought they had been. Harry mentally shook his head, he didn't think that Hermione would even think that, then Harry realised that Ron had yelled out. Maybe that was where she had gotten the idea.  
  
"Hermione, please come back." Harry asked softly, looking straight at her. "Please. We need to talk to you. We're sorry for keeping it from you. Please, come back and talk to us."  
  
Hermione looked at him, Harry could almost hear her brain going, weighing up the situation. Finally she nodded and a slight smile appeared on her face. "Just no kissy kissy stuff in front of me, ok?  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron sat on a couch, a bit too stiffly. Harry had gone out to see whom the interrupter was and it had turned out to be Hermione. She was now sitting opposite him, staring around the room in awe. Harry was sitting next to him: Harry was a lot more relaxed than Ron.  
  
"So." Harry started nervously and Hermione sharply turned her head to look at him. "I guess we better explain-"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "There's no need to explain." Ron tensed, ready for the blow, "I know what you two are doing and I'm perfectly fine with it."  
  
Ron stared at her with wide eyes. Well, that certainly wasn't what he was expecting.  
  
"If you two want to. err. be together, that's perfectly fine with me." Hermione paused and bit her lip. "Though, I have to tell you something Ron..."  
  
Ron moaned inwardly, here we go; something bad was coming now.  
  
"Well, the thing is. I fancy you. Well, I used to anyway" Hermione smiled slightly. "Not that it matters much now." Ron's jaw fell open and Harry, who had been sitting rather quietly, chuckled and moved closer to Ron, taking his hand.  
  
Hermione was a bit uncomfortable now. She wasn't sure if she should say or do anything. Surprisingly, she hadn't found it that difficult to tell Ron about how she felt, maybe it was because he was gay, so it didn't really matter what he thought of her. Hermione mentally shrugged and smiled to herself. At least they were all friends again.  
  
She turned her attention back to the boys. "Hey! I said no kissy kissy stuff in front of me!"  
  
Harry and Ron broke apart, looking slightly guilty. Hermione just laughed and the boys soon joined in.  
  
Yup, it was all back to normal. Sort of.  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n2: Well, there it is folks! The end. Are you disappointed? Angry? Annoyed? Happy? Why don't you tell me? To do that you would have to review!  
  
Oh, and with the whole room change thing, I guessed it would do that because in the 5th book with the DA when Harry thinks about needing a whistle, one appears in front of him, so I figured if he needed the whole room to change, it would.  
  
Thank you, to all of my faithful reviewers. I will now list you all cause you guys rock my world: (by the way, these are in order)  
  
Weasley Wonders  
  
Anomous  
  
Darkmoon-on-dragonwings  
  
Kid Majere  
  
CrimsonTearsOfPain  
  
Jessica  
  
Louisa  
  
Roxxie-Hart  
  
Strawberry Switchblade  
  
Sheen Rox  
  
Cheshire cat666  
  
Ranandharryforever  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
Iluvbenji  
  
Reference kid  
  
Izabela  
  
Shadow-wrapped (by the way, thanks for the advice!)  
  
Aurel  
  
D.K. Dracona  
  
That's it. Sorry if I missed anyone, but it was probably because by the time you review came up I had already typed this up and posted it, or maybe I accidentally missed you.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
